Elemental Nature Precure
Elemental Nature Precure (エレメンタルネイチャープリキュア Erementaru Neichā Purikyua) is a fananime where boys and girls 'can become the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure! The protagonist, Kenta Hoshino (taken from Precure Splash Star), sets out with his friend s and finds the scattered Elemental Leaves which will revive the planet, Elements of Nature and along with the mysterious missing legendary hero, Cure Elements. *Original Artist/Author: 'kentawong94 *Story by Author: https://www.wattpad.com/story/31656140-elemental-nature-precure/parts Introduction In a planet not far from earth, Elements of Nature is suffering from a series of threats by the Wilted Death Kingdom! Descendants of the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure, Kenta and his friends are chosen to race against time to retrieve back all the Elemental Leaves. As their alter egos, Cure Leaf, Cure Thunder and Cure Petal must use their powers of the Elemental Leaves to protect Mother Nature at all cost from the deadly contaminating monsters! Episodes (Wattpad) *As updated on 01/12/15 * Episode 1: The Green Leaf of Protection, Cure Leaf is born!!https://www.wattpad.com/99205954-elemental-nature-precure-episode-1-the-green-leaf * Episode 2: The dispute between boy and creature! No more Pretty Cure?!https://www.wattpad.com/99392597-elemental-nature-precure-episode-2-the-dispute * Episode 3: Hate tutorial classes! Hate Seezhra sums too!https://www.wattpad.com/99431424-elemental-nature-precure-episode-3-hate-tutorial * Episode 4: Thundering English Frenzy! The Leaf of Speed joins the fight!https://www.wattpad.com/99609696-elemental-nature-precure-episode-4-thundering * Episode 5: The Pretty Cure's gonna show you how to 'Living in a City'!https://www.wattpad.com/100258444-elemental-nature-precure-episode-5-the-pretty * Episode 6: Oh No! Precure's secret revealed to... a girl with glasses?https://www.wattpad.com/170493412-elemental-nature-precure-episode-6-oh-no-precure * Episode 7: New Pretty Cure of Petal! A budding Cure with attitude https://www.wattpad.com/170728285-elemental-nature-precure-episode-7-new-pretty-cure Characters Protagonist Kenta Hoshino 星野健太 Cure Leaf / 綠葉戰士 The boy with nonsense joke and comedic gags is the long time friend of Hyuuga Sakhi (Pretty Cure Splash Star) and vows to become a comedy with his partner, Manabu. As a boy with the funny trait and loving nature mankind, he tries to do his best to cheer others up and draw attention to himself by trying to make others laugh, sometimes ending up in failure but never gives up. In episode 1, he bumps into Bobby and is launched into battle right away, utilizing the Leaf element to fight. Alter Ego is Cure Leaf. He introduces himself as: "The Green Leaf of Protection, I Am Cure Leaf!". Ray Tyrrell Cure Thunder/ 雷電戰士 '' An American-Japanese boy who had a school transfer and loves basketball. An active and energetic boy, he is also kind and calm minded when he is with Kenta. Whenever he speaks, he speaks in American accent (Yo~ How ya doin?~). He mainly speaks English & also Japanese as he is also half Japanese. Later on, he "secretly" uses Japanese to talk to Kenta and Hanabira when people are not around to maintain his American feel. Appearing in episode 4 and power to transform, he utilizes Electricity element to fight his enemies. Alter ego is Cure Thunder. He introduces himself as: "The Yellow Leaf of Speed, I Am Cure Thunder!". '''Hanabira' Hoga 萠芽花びら Cure Petal/花瓣天使 A girl with high intelligence in class who always studies and has an interest in photography. She has high suspicion on things and never let them go until she has the answer. Appearing in episode 4, she is introduced as a minor character. In the end of episode 5, she finds out out about Kenta and Ray becoming Precure. She later confirms it in episode 6 and becomes their official photographer for their fights. However, this is halted when in episode 7 she is determined to help the boys and finally given the power to transform with the Petal element. Alter ego is Cure Petal. She introduced herself as: "The Violet Leaf of Gravity, I Am Cure Petal!". Fraser Heatove (Fiery) Cure Inferno/火岩戰士 An unknown boy set to appear in 2nd half of the season. His original form is a lava spirit named Fiery who gained the Lava element from the legendary Cure Elements. Alter ego is Cure Inferno. He introduces himself as: "Burning Crimson, Red Leaf! I Am Cure Inferno!". Rachel Wettingon (Rainy) Cure Raindrop/雨露天使 An unknown girl set to appear in 2nd half of the season. Her original form is a rain spirit named Rainy who gained the Raining element from the legendary Cure Elements. Alter ego is Cure Raindrop. She introduced herself as:"Showering Azure, Blue Leaf! I Am Cure Raindrop!" Fairies Bobby A Leaf spirit sent by Cure Elements to regather the Elemental Leaves scattered from the Destiny Relic in Elements of Nature. He is sometimes stubborn and has his own innocent mind (E.g. randomly finding people on the street to become Precure in episode 2). How he got to earth is unknown and is still a mystery. Fiery A lava spirit who gains power from the legendary Cure Elements to transform into human and alter ego, Cure Inferno. He is siblings to Rainy Rainy A rain spirit who gains power from the legendary Cure Elements to transform into human and alter ego, Cure Raindrop. She is siblings to Fiery. Gallery OST